In a public establishment, such as a store, bank, government office, amusement park, and the like, waiting in a line to perform a transaction is a common source of frustration of individuals. Often, long waits in lines and/or long lines directly lead to low satisfaction on the part of the individuals visiting the establishment. As a result, establishments have implemented various approaches for reducing the length of lines and/or amount of time that individuals spend in line. Some of these approaches propose the use of video cameras to count individuals in line. To date, these camera-based approaches require cameras having a particular orientation with respect to the line (e.g., side-on camera view, top-down camera view, and/or the like). For example, one approach uses a mean shift tracker to track customers waiting in line. In other video applications, a technique of Markov Chain Monte Carlo has been used to count the number of people in a crowd of moving people.